


Purple Ooze

by Emperor_of_Arc



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, One Shot, Spoilers if you havent seen out of the shadows yet, Turtle bros being cute, Turtle power, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Arc/pseuds/Emperor_of_Arc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot<br/>What if Raphael never threw the ooze away? What would the brothers choose?<br/>Turtles or humans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Ooze

"Just a sip, and we'll be humans." Donatello explained to his brothers. "We'll be able to sneak around the city to get to the technodrome."

Raphael grabbed the canister from Donnie, "We don't have time for this!" The red banded turtle handed the canister to master Splinter.   
Everyone agreed. This needed to wait.

* * *

 

Leonardo held his hand out to his younger brothers. “It's up to you. I'll do whatever you guys want me to do.” The blue eyes turtle smiled at them.

The other three turtles stared at the canister in their leader's hand filled with purple ooze that could turn them into humans. Donatello glanced to Raphael, and the largest turtle watched the youngest of the four.

Michelangelo snatched the canister and ran into the makeshift kitchen. The orange banded turtle pulled out four small glasses from the cupboard and set them on the table.

As his brothers entered, Michelangelo had filled the glasses with a splash of the purple ooze. “Just as sip, right Don?”

The genius nodded, “Yeah, Mikey ... just sip.”

Michelangelo pushed three of the glasses toward his brother, and he grabbed the fourth.”Together.”

The others lifted their glasses and Leo held his forward. “Cheers.”

After carefully tapping each their's glasses, Raphael lifted his glass to his lips. "Well, bottoms up." And he emptied his glass. Leo, Mikey , and Donnie followed suit. "Whoa," Raph said after he slammed his glass on the table.  
Starting at his larger brother, Leonardo commented, "Used to shots much?"

"Hey, don't start you two." Donnie said quietly as he stared down at his own hands. "Look." The green pigment of his skin began to fade away.The four brothers stared at each other's changing bodies. Their three fingers became five, their shoulders shrank. Their shells tightened and began to sink into their colorless skin.

And that's when the pain began. Nearly in unison, they cried out. Donatello fell to his knees first, he gripped the edge of the table that they stood around. Trying not to lose sight of his brothers.

But it was all too much, Donnie's vision blurred and darkened into black. His brother's screams were the last things to touch his ears.

* * *

A splash of water over his face woke Donatello up. "What? What happened?" 

"Donatello?" Master Splinter looked over his son.

The genius stood slowly, leaning his weight on the table and Master Splinter offered arm. "Thanks, Master." Donatello's breath was labored.

"Donatello?" The rat repeated his question.

He didn't respond, he just stared at his own hand in front of him. Long, heavy tan hands clenched and unclenched periodically. "Master," He whispered and stared down into Splinter's eyes. "Dad, it worked!"

Leonardo was the next one to his feet, and he was smiling. "Nice pants there, Don." Master Splinter glared at his eldest son. "Oh, come on dad!"

Their father turned back to the genius, "Donatello, pull up you pants."

Quickly, Donnie did just that, mumbling something under his breath. Leonardo fixed his own pants, tying them tighter.   
Raphael and Michelangelo were up on their feet. Raph was already adjusting his own belt, and Mikey stared at his older brothers' new bodies, then his own.   
"Dudes! we look hot."

Shoving Michelangelo lightly, Raphael said, "Shut up Mikey. So, Fearless Leader, what do we do now?"

Leonardo looked around to his brothers and smiled at them all, then to their father who nodded at him. "We do what we've always done," He crossed his arms over his nearly naked chest. "We Protect our home, New York City."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like need to write this. it hurt me to see Mikey in pain.  
> I haven't decided whether or not I'll continue this.  
> But for now thank you for reading.


End file.
